


Tell-Tale Heart

by swietlik



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Chronic Illness, F/F, F/M, Family, Feels, Gen, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Tragedy, i want say more for now, no blackout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swietlik/pseuds/swietlik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie woke up to the world she hardly recognize. The one without electricity seemed much more real than the one with constant beeping of hospital's equipment. In this world she's slowly dying, but she have her whole family back and alive, that makes it even more unreal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell-Tale Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonker8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonker8/gifts).



> The original story prompt says this:"AU. In which Charlie wakes up in a world where she’s the sick Matheson child, Danny’s completely healthy (and alive!), her parents are happily together, Jason’s a hot nurse, Connor’s her sick roommate, Uncle Miles is a distant business CEO, and Monroe is the hot doctor that she can’t stop staring at. Oh, and did she mention that the lights never went out?  
> How is this even her life?"
> 
> There'll probably be some changes and I assume it would be pretty heart-breaking and sad, because it's my thing. I don't really know yet where it's going and it's just a sample of what it's gonna be. Hope you will stay for more.  
> \+ Charlie will have a heart deasese, not lungs like Danny had.
> 
> And than you can all blame wonker8 for this, because it's her doing.

 

_A person can get used to anything if given enough time._

Charlie had no idea where she had heard it, but it sounded like something that her mother would say. It also played pretty well for her until now. She can't say that it was easy though. She remembered a little, glimpses of the world before it kissed Easy goodbye. And God, she missed ice-creams above all.

But as every selfrespecting Matheson before her, she sucked it up and made her way in this shit-hole. She could remember it very clearly, fighting, hunting and constant dirt, kind of that doesn't come out with water. The pain she felt, her body - collection of battle scars, museum of her life. Every single one was like a word, craved into her, keeping memories always close. Like this little one on the back of her shoulder? She learned that day that some trees better be left unclimbed. There were also ones only she knew about. For nobody's eyes to see, lyrics of her swan song, prelude to her downfall. They had home far deep than skin. She hated the itching consistency of this.

So yes, she knew what pain was. Or so she thought.

It was a flick. In one moment they all were at the camp, fighting with their most recent enemy and the moment later all went dark. Charlie's first thought was that it must be like dying looks like. Until she heard the beeping. This fucking beeping that she couldn't recall, such unnatural sound, bringing her back from the dark. She hated it on the spot for it's very exsisting. She felt so weak and dimly, like she was drinking for a week and then got beat up, till she passed out.

She risked opening her eyes. Sharp light that couldn't came from sun blinded her.

\- Charlie? - she heard him before she saw him. She didn’t need to saw him at all, she would recognize his voice anywhere, even when it was so long since his last words to her. She let her eyes fall shut, when she realized what it meant.

"So I am dead after all," she thought as her brother gripped her hand, dot of the warm on her chilly body. After all, there was a pain that could shatter you in less than a heartbeat - the clearness that hurts more than a blade.

She drifted off again, feeling of his fingers lasting longer in her mind, than a thought of herself.

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd, so if you see anything, you let me know, okay?


End file.
